The Other Side
by Pinkbubblez91
Summary: Harry's been led to believe all his life that his parents' were murdered. Then he finds out the shocking truth. (Jaws theme) What really happened to James and Lily Potter?


Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR, except the plot and any characters or events not recognizable form the Harry Potter series.

A/N: Howdy, Howdy, How are you??? Ok this is my first Eva fic…Te he he…I hope it will make it as far as some of my favorites fics…anyway I think that's all… Oh well I'll start…    

Certified-weirdo: Read this fic, it's good! Ahem. I'll go now!

Chapter 1:

The Truth

One cold morning Veronica (Verni) woke to the painful whips signaling its time to start work…

Verni groaned, "I don't wanna work" WHIP "Ok I'm up…up I tell ya up" She screamed…

Quickly dressing she went to wake up Lily and James before they got whipped.

"Thanks Verni" Lily moaned…

"Get to work you pitiful peasants… now now now…off to the coal mine NOW" Screamed the deputy Master.

"Oh, yes master" everyone replied kneeling before him… some of them muttering curses under the breath.

Lily, James and Verni got to work…They had to work in a coal mine and they were the very only witches and wizards there… and they had their wands strip…After all coming from wizarding families they where very, very shocked when they realized how hard it is to survive without magic. 

Harry woke suddenly…he felt that there was something wrong…All of a sudden his wished his parents were alive… He decided that he would wake Ron…

"Ron Ron … Wake up…now" Harry whispered

"I like frogs…huh, I mean what's up Harry???"

"I know this sounds dumb but mum and dad are in trouble…I can feel it" Harry whispered.

"Harry, I don't want to be rude and all but they're dead" Ron knowingly said

"Well I just don't feel that they're dead…I know, I know… but… but… but I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Would you to either shut up or go down to the common room?" Samuel whined.

Ron nodded in agreement and nodded off to sleep again…So Harry decided to be wise and owl Sirius with his little… err… problem

Sirius,

Tomorrow at midnight meet me at the common room fireplace.

I really need to talk to you, it's very important.

From

Harry

"Verni, there's something I need to tell you…" Lily said.

"What's up? You sound really worried." Verni said.

"Well you know… James and I kind of had a little son named Harry… and I didn't tell you because I knew you would be… well…you would want to help, but you would get into trouble trying to let me and James escape." Lily explained.

WHAT? WHAT?? WHAT??? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?? LILY I THOGUHT YOU WHERE A CLOSE FRIEND SINCE I ARRIVED… now I have to tell help you to escape, if only I knew how to…" Verni screamed…

"So you're telling me that you think you parents are alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I'm 100 percent sure, absolutely." Harry said.

"Well, you can't possibly be 100 percent sure, I mean, everyone in the whole wizarding world knows the story" Hermione replied.

"Well, what if… well… I dunno…mmm…I will have to speak to   Dumbledore, But yes…"Harry said thinking.

Later on Harry left to find Dumbledore but to no avail. But instead he found Professor McGonagall and begged that she take him to Dumbledore's office but again to no avail… Harry thought of a kind of might but might not work idea… He waited outside Dumbledore's office for hours until finally as Harry was just drifting off Dumbledore rushed out of his office muttering something that sounded like "God I'm so hungry I shall see what those marvelous house-elf's can cook up for me."

Harry quickly got to his feet and ran after Dumbledore, too tired to open his mouth. After flights of stairs Harry finally managed to yell "Oh, Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore turned around, quite shocked.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need to talk to you urgently!" Harry replied.

"Well it's obviously so important that you went to sleep waiting, go into my office, the password's 'Fiddlesticks' " Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, Professor!" Harry said, rushing towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry waited for a little while before finally Dumbledore arrived. First they started having a normal conversation but then Harry remember the reason why he came.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"What's the truth?" Harry asked.

"The truth about what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"My parents, I know that they didn't die!" Harry said confidently

"The truth, Harry, I'm afraid is misunderstood by thousands of wizards world wide.

   "I was sent to be your guardian once you where born, but I was there…there when your parents 'died'

  "Don't speak Harry let me continue, Crazy Voldemort, really crazy Voldemort stole your parents. I saved you.

  "The only harm done was scar he placed upon you to remind you of the pain and suffering your parents go through each day.

(A/N Just ignore the fact that Harry saw his parents as ehcos in the Goblet of fire)

  "But alas, some one spared you the suffering of a life time and spread a rumor that Voldemort killed you parents but didn't succeed in killing you.

  "I went along with this because people would think I was crazed and strip me of my job.

  "Harry, you have to understand, Harry my job is my life! I could lose it and I don't think you would have grown up to be as fine and a young man as you are today.

  "If you had the knowledge of the truth. So, anyway, the truth is your parents are on the other side where they are treated as slaves. They work as hard as is possible and get punished by whippings. They have talked to me a little, but it is very hard to keep in contact, very hard, so Harry that is that truth."

Harry just sat in silence shocked by the truth, shocked by living his life not knowing think his parents still suffer the pain of living life and living life so terribly bad.

"My back, my back! I'm in so much pain its unbearable!" Lily whined.

"I'll cover for you Lil, please, I don't want you in pain…" Verni suggested.

"No Verni, there is no way! I would prefer to be in pain then get us both in soooo much trouble! Did you forget? Did you forget what the punishment is for as much as taking _one_ step over the line, huh? Huh? Huh? Do you? That's right, a week with only 1 hr sleep…no… way," Lily said.

"But, but, but…" Verni stuttered.

"I want to help, please, that's what friends are for, please, oh please?" Verni begged.

"No, NO, NO! Absolutely no way!" Lily argued.

"I see we have slackers do we?" The deputy master asked

"No, no, of course not!" Lily and Verni said, dropping to their knees.

""Well, aren't you two girls bad liars, tut, tut, tut, no lying ladies, there must be punishment! GUARDS! Lock them up NOW" The deputy master yelled.

"Yes, your highness, right away!" they all sung.

"NO need to sound cheery! And as for you two ladies, we shall see what the master wishes to do with you… Mwah ah ha ha ha!" he shouted.

Lily and Verni stood there, quite shocked whilst being handcuffed.

The guards dragged them for what seemed like hours, down stairs, around corners until they finally reached humongous wooden door engraved with big scary letters: 'THE MASTER'

 Lily heard a shout so loud she would have been turned deaf if she was standing next to him.

Verni assumed that this was because he was being told of their rule breaking.

Lily just stood, eyes wide, scared half to death, not even breathing…

"WHAT?! SO YOUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE?!" Ron screamed, over happy and sort of pissed off at Dumbledore for keeping it from Harry for so long.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said, hugging Harry.

"It's bloody brilliant!" Ron said calming down a touch.

"I know, but there is still the problem that they're locked up in the other side, and I don't have the powers to as much as see them…like Dumbledore has." Harry said finally sitting down to eat his dinner.

Harry still very shocked by learning the truth just pushed his potatoes around the plate…Though he couldn't resist the cheesecake…mmmm cheesecake, he thought.

Later that night Harry lay in his bed thinking…thinking of what he would tell Sirius, when Harry might meet his parents, what was to come, was he supposed to be happy of annoyed that no one told him the truth?

Harry was so confused he decided to sneak to the prefect bathrooms.

(A/N Harry isn't a prefect, he just enjoys the bathroom)

Harry jumped in the pool sized bath, then jumped back out 

"Damn, that water's hot!" He yelled turning it cold again.

Harry spent the next half an hour or so deciding which fragrance he wished to swim in.

After a while he decided that he would like to smell manly. Very manly.

The next morning when Harry arrived at the breakfast table Ron had asked him "Harry, why the hell do you smell like bloody roses?"

"Did you and Hermione get your deodorant mixed up, coz it seems like it to me!" Ron asked (A/N do witches and wizards use deodorant?)

Harry just left.

Lily and Verni finally (not that they wanted to) entered the room.

Lily's legs where like jelly, and Verni's legs were very stiff so she look rather funny. Just imagine a curly haired blonde like a penguin…

They waited for what seemed like hours for their punishment.


End file.
